Steve's Lucky Break
by Janet2
Summary: Steve has an accident and meets the person who will change his life


Steve's Lucky Break  
Steve was muttering to himself underneath his breath as he reached into the cupboard to grab the steps. The muttering changed into a barely suppressed curse as a broom toppled over and caught Steve smartly on the temple.  
  
"Why on earth dad can't get someone in to do this, I don't know. I get to water the plants and he gets to pretend that he's a gardener."  
  
Finally managing to pull the steps out from behind the hoover , Steve carried them out to the deck and stood them up. What he didn't notice, in his hurry to get the job over with and out running, was that one leg of the ladder was very close to the edge of the stairs leading down to his unit downstairs. Steve was halfway up the ladder with the water can in his hand when disaster struck. The ladder shifted slightly under Steve's weight, causing the precarious leg to slip off the edge of the deck. As if in slow motion the ladder toppled sideways and Steve, with no free hands to hold onto anything, was thrown down the stairs.  
  
A long while later Steve came to at the bottom of the stairs. He slowly tried to get up but fell backwards when a searing pain shot through his left leg.  
  
"Damn." he muttered, sweat glistening on his forehead as he reached for his ever present cell phone that had, somehow, managed to stay in his shirt pocket.  
  
At Community General the day was progressing as usual in the ER. Jesse had just returned from a few days R&R and was on fine form. He and Susan had finally managed to get away without seeing a dead ex-boyfriend, being framed for murder or nearly getting blown up.  
  
"Dr.Travis ! Phone call on Line 1!" came a voice over the tannoy.  
  
Jesse signed the release form in his hand and passed it over to Susan before making his way to the nearest phone.  
  
"Dr. Travis."  
  
"Jesse?' Steve's voice was weak and shaky,  
  
"Steve, is that you?" Jesse waited for a few seconds, "Steve, stop playing around. Steve?"  
  
There was silence at the other end of the line and Jesse, by now concerned, said to the nearest person he could see, ' Page Dr. Sloan for me please'  
  
Within minutes Mark was by Jesse's side.  
  
"What's the matter Jesse?" he noticed that Jesse was holding onto a telephone receiver, "Am I wanted on the phone? You didn't have to get me down here Jess, you could have transferred it to my office."  
  
There was worry in Jesse's voice when he answered, "Mark, I think Steve is hurt, but I can't get him to answer me. I got a phone call, Steve said my name and then nothing."  
  
Mark looked concerned, "Steve's off duty today. He was going for a jog along the beach this morning. I'd better go home and see what's happened."  
  
"I'll come too," said Jesse," my shift is over now."  
  
Jesse followed Mark along the highway to the beautiful beach house that the Sloan men shared. Mark went up the stairs to his part of the house whilst Jesse ran round the back to where Steve lived. Just as Mark had satisfied himself that Steve was not there he heard Jesse calling him from below. He made his way down the stairs to see Jesse kneeling over the unconscious figure of his adored son.  
  
"Jesse, is Steve alright?"  
  
"I think that his left leg is broken Mark." He reached into his pocket for his cell phone, I'll call it in."  
  
As Jesse turned to make the phone call, Steve began to stir and try to move.  
  
"Stay still Steve," said Mark, "the ambulance will be here soon."  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here? I don't remember speaking to you."  
  
"You only spoke one word," said Mark "and then you must've passed out. Jesse was worried, called me and here we are. We think your leg is broken. What happened?"  
  
"I fell off those steps trying to water your lousy plants." said Steve with feeling.  
  
In spite of his concern for his son, Mark could not suppress a grin. After all the injuries that Steve had had over the years in the line of duty, to break a leg by falling off a ladder at home struck him as amusing. Steve saw the grin and answered it with one of his own, quickly followed by a grimace a wave of nausea flowed over him.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Later that evening Steve slept in his hospital bed, exhausted by the events of the day. An ambulance ride to Community General, x-ray and subsequent plastering of his leg had been surprisingly tiring. Another surprising event was that Mark was not glued to the chair next to the bed. Oddly enough, Mark was quite relaxed that evening. Yes, Steve was in hospital AGAIN, but this time it wasn't because he'd been stabbed, shot or beaten up and his life wasn't in any danger from a lunatic stalker. This time there was no mental trauma to be overcome. Although Mark wasn't sure if he would be able to get Steve up a ladder anytime soon, especially to water plants!  
  
Next morning Steve awoke to see the grinning face of his best friend Jesse Travis hovering over him. "I always knew you were cheap Sloan. What a way to get out of buying those baseball tickets. Mind you, maybe I should have suggested a flower show!"  
  
"Oh very funny Jess." Steve's tone was sarcastic, "How long did that one take you to think up?"  
  
"All night," replied Jesse, "Mind you that's tame compared with most that are doing the rounds. I had to stop the guys in the precinct from filling the room out with house plants."  
  
"Terrific. I can't wait to get back on duty,that should be real amusing. Where's dad, by the way?"  
  
"He's on his way here now. Do you know he actually went home to sleep last night? I've never known him do that before."  
  
"I expect it's because he knows the only danger I'm in is from your humour, Jess," replied Steve.  
  
At that moment Amanda popped her head around the door, "Well if it isn't the flower man from Malibu. How are you?"  
  
"Good morning to you too Amanda. My leg is feeling fine thank you. I wish I could say the same about my ego."  
  
'Morning, son', said Mark entering the room midway through Steve's sentence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Mark looked at Steve in confusion.  
  
"Are you okay son?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine dad, I was just waiting for a smart 'flower power' remark. That's what everyone else has been doing," said Steve looking accusingly at Jesse and Amanda.  
  
"Steve,would I do that?" Mark sounded hurt.  
  
"Guess not. Sorry dad."  
  
"So I should think," replied Mark bringing an enormous bunch of flowers from behind his back.  
  
Amanda and Jesse just about managed to retreat from the room before they succumbed to the laughter inside them.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
It was a long few days in hospital for Lt. Steve Sloan. He did not realise that there were so many ways in which people could find humour in flowers, ladders and a police lieutenant or any combination of the three. Mind you, life in a hospital bed when you weren't fighting for your life did have its compensations. He hadn't realised that there were so many pretty nurses around and they were all so attentive. What Steve did not understand, because he was basically a very modest man, was that all the unattached females around, found him incredibly attractive. There wasn't a female member of staff in the building that would have refused him a bed bath!  
  
Unfortunately for them they were all destined for disappointment. All, bar one, that is. Tracey McIntyre was new at Community General and Steve found her very attractive. She had been the only person not to take the 'flower' gag past the first day. Unfortunately for Steve she was also the only person in the hospital not to be affected by the 'Steve Sloan' legend. When all the other nurses were drooling in the nurses lounge Tracey was not to be easily swayed.  
  
"What is the matter with all of you?" she asked, "He's just another patient with a broken leg."  
  
"Just another patient? Steve Sloan? He's gorgeous, he's single and he lives in a fabulous house on the beach!" exclaimed Tessa "We've nursed him through more traumas than we can list and he still comes back for more."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tracey  
  
"You mean to say you've not looked through his medical file? It makes for fascinating reading. Always assuming you have a spare couple of hours and a strong stomach."  
  
Over the next few days, Tracey had very little chance to read Steve's file, as it was in constant use. However, the day after Mark took Steve home she managed to find the time and the other nurses were right, it was fascinating reading.  
  
Meanwhile, Steve was at home and, much to his disgust, had been placed firmly in his fathers upstairs unit.  
  
"Dad, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself ," Steve protested  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Mark sceptically," What happens the first time you decided to do something you shouldn't, and you will, and fall over? Thanks, but no thanks Steve. I'd rather have you up here where I can keep an eye on you."  
  
"Don't you trust me?" asked Steve in a mock hurt voice.  
  
"No son, I don't," smiled Mark as he wandered into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
That evening, Amanda and Jesse came over for dinner and leant their support to Mark.  
  
"It's not that we don't trust you Steve," said Jesse and, as Steve looked at him disbelievingly, continued,"Well, okay maybe we don't , but you must admit that you have given us cause in the past. Discharging yourself from hospital to chase after the bad guy, that sort of thing."  
  
"But there's no bad guy to chase this time," protested Steve.  
  
"That makes it worse," said Amanda, "You'll be bored even quicker than usual and do something stupid."  
  
Steve decided to give in gracefully, this time  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Despite her initial reservations about Steve Sloan, Tracey found that she actually did miss him after he went home. One morning, about a week after Steve had been discharged, she stepped into a lift and came face to face with Mark.  
  
'Dr. Sloan,' she said, "May I ask how your son is doing? It's been very quiet since he went home. The number of messages needing to be carried to our floor has drastically reduced."  
  
Mark smiled, "I'll bet. He's very popular, my son," He looked at Tracey's name badge. "Ah, Nurse McIntyre. Steve mentioned you a couple of times."  
  
Tracey's raised her eyebrows, "Really?"  
  
"Mmmm. I think he's intrigued that you're the only female he's come across since Kindergarten that hasn't fallen for his baby blues and charm," laughed Mark.  
  
"Dr. Sloan," Tracey replied in a severe tone, "It would have been inappropriate for a nurse to fall for any patient under their care."  
  
The lift doors opened and as Mark stepped out he heard Tracey mutter under her breath, "However much she's tempted."  
  
Mark was grinning broadly as he walked along the corridor. Jesse, walking out of the doctors lounge, saw the grin and asked, "What's he done now?"  
  
"What? Oh, no it's not Steve. Well, not directly. Jesse, have you met Tracey McIntyre?"  
  
"The new nurse in Orthopaedics? Yes, why?"  
  
"Steve was complaining that he thought she didn't like him," Mark shook his head , "Boy, was he wrong!"  
  
Jesse sighed, "What does Steve have that I don't Mark? It took me months to get Susan to go out with me and she's known me since I arrived at Community General. Steve manages to have the entire nursing staff salivating the minute he gets wheeled through the door."  
  
"What can I say Jesse," replied Mark, walking off with an even larger grin on his face, "it's hereditary."  
  
That evening over dinner, Mark described his encounter with Tracey McIntyre. Steve's eyes lit up, "Well, maybe the old Sloan charm isn't worn out yet."  
  
"That's what I told Jesse," returned Mark.  
  
Both men looked at each other and couldn't be serious any longer. Their gales of laughter rang out across the beach. Finally, their laughter dying away Steve asked, "Dad, do you know if Tracey is seeing anyone?"  
  
"No son I don't and I'm not going to ask. I'll find out when she's next on duty and the rest is up to you."  
  
Two days later, half way through an early shift, Tracey heard her name over the tannoy, "Nurse McIntyre, phone call on line 2."  
  
Tracey picked up the nearest phone, "Nurse McIntyre, can I help you?"  
  
"This is Steve Sloan," came a voice through the receiver.  
  
Tracey hung tightly onto the desk thinking, "Wow even the voice gives me goosebumps'. She said, in her most professional voice 'Good morning Lt. Sloan, what can I do for you?"  
  
"You could call me Steve for a start.," replied Steve , slightly taken aback by the tone in Tracey's voice. That wasn't what he was expected , given what his dad had said the other night. "I was wondering if you were doing anything when your shift ends today."  
  
"I was planning to go to the beach and catch some sun," she replied.  
  
"Great," Steve replied," Why don't you grab some sun at Malibu? I know of a terrific spot. Nice house, great view......excellent company."  
  
"Well," said Tracey, coming to a quick decision, "I have heard a lot about this famous beach house. Thanks ...Steve, I'd love to come."  
  
Steve gave Tracey the address and sat back to wait. He had told Mark of his plans and Mark had made up a picnic before he went on duty and left it in the cooler.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Later that afternoon , Steve was on the deck dozing on a lounger when Tracey climbed up the outside steps. She stood there for a while, just looking at Steve. In repose, Steve's face had a very boyish quality. Tracey found it hard to believe that Steve was over forty and a seasoned police officer. She shifted her weight slightly and the small sound that it made alerted Steve to a presence and he was instantly awake and upright, gun in hand. The boyish charm had disappeared, to be replaced by the calculating look of a competent homicide detective.  
  
"Steve! It's me Tracey," she said in alarm.  
  
Steve laid down the gun. "Sorry, force of habit," he apologised. Seeing that he had scared Tracey he began to stand up to go over to her.  
  
"No Steve, stay there," Tracey said shakily, "I shouldn't have come up so quietly. Phew, some greeting!"  
  
"Come and sit down and have a drink to calm yourself down," said Steve.  
  
Tracey sat down in a chair by the table, whilst Steve poured her a glass of wine.  
  
Tracey looked around at her surroundings, "Well this place sure does live up to it's billing," adding mischievously, "are those the plants that caused the downfall of the legendary Steve Sloan?"  
  
"Yes they are," growled Steve, "and what do you mean legendary?"  
  
"Oh, just some of the stories I've heard. If I hadn't seen you with my own eyes I would have imagined this indestructible giant," she paused then continued, "Then there's your medical file."  
  
"I'm a police officer, I get hurt sometimes. Occupational hazard."  
  
Tracey changed the subject.  
  
"Do you and your dad share the whole house?"  
  
"Sort of," Steve said, "My apartment is downstairs and dad lives up here. We do hang out quite a bit though, it's just nice to have our own space to retreat to when necessary. You said you wanted to catch some sun. If you want to change, the spare bedroom is across the living room and second on the right."  
  
Tracey thanked Steve and made her way to get changed. Whilst she was gone Steve opened up the picnic container that Mark had left and put the food out on the table. Just as he had finished Tracey returned in a peach one- piece bathing suit covered by a similar coloured wrap. She returned to her original seat, trying not to show how much she was aware of Steve's obvious look of admiration. Steve managed to pull himself together and said, "Please, help yourself to food. Dad's packed plenty."  
  
"Great, I'm starving."  
  
Steve was pleased to see that Tracey ate heartily. He was tired of going out with women who picked at their food or ate only salads with no dressing, chicken with no skin. Nothing wrong with wanting to look after yourself, it was just that some seemed to take it to extremes. After they had eaten, Steve showed Tracey where the second lounger was stored. It irked him that he was unable to set it up for her himself. It offended his sense of chivalry.  
  
Tracey sat down on the lounger and began to search in her tote bag for sunscreen. She had covered all the easily accessible parts of her body and was trying to get a decent coverage on her back, when the bottle was taken out of her hands. Steve squeezed out some lotion and began applying it.  
  
The minute Steve's hands touched Tracey's bare shoulders, both were aware of a tingling sensation. Tracey sat very still and Steve kept rubbing the lotion in. Just as Tracey's resolve began to waiver and she started to relax backwards into those strong muscular hands, they were gone.  
  
"I think that's done," Steve said, his breathing a little uneven, "Just relax now and enjoy the sun."  
  
In positioning himself to apply the lotion Steve had moved his lounger so that it was almost touching Tracey's. She lay back on the lounger, eyes closed, pulse racing. Slowly, her pulse returned to normal and she began to relax. Somewhere along the line, both she and Steve dozed off in the sunshine.  
  
Much later Steve awoke and looking across at Tracey, realised that whilst they had been asleep their hands had slipped down between them and had become entwined. Steve liked the feel of Tracey's hand in his, her soft skin against his. He lay there for a few seconds, revelling in the feel and then, regretfully, slowly disengaged his hand. 'A bit too soon for hand- holding,' he thought to himself.  
  
Steve was suddenly aware that his right leg was feeling numb. In his sleep he had turned slightly onto his right hand side and the cast on his left leg had lain on the other, causing it to go numb. Grunting, he sat up a little and began to massage his leg to get the blood flowing again. Cursing slightly at the exquisitely painful sensation of pins and needles running up and down his leg. Steve heard a smothered giggle and looked up to see Tracey shielding her eyes with her right hand and looking at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Steve, too busy trying to get feeling back to his leg to look up.  
  
"Pins and needles are lousy aren't they?" answered Tracey, still chuckling, "All you need now is for an itch on your left leg under the plaster and you'll know what hell really is."  
  
She looked at her watch, "I must go. There are some things that I have to do before I go on duty tomorrow."  
  
Tracey ran inside before Steve could protest and came back a few minutes later ready to leave. Meanwhile, Steve had clambered to his feet.  
  
"Would you come again?"Steve asked, "I'd like you to. It's been good having company, even if we did both fall asleep."  
  
"I'd like that. Thank you Steve. I'll ring you soon. I must go now."  
  
As Tracey turned to go, Steve leant forward and placed a featherlite kiss on her cheek. It burned where he had touched.  
  
'Thanks for coming. Be careful on the way home."  
  
When Mark returned home later that evening, he found Steve in the kitchen sat on a stool from the breakfast bar, washing up the lunch things.  
  
"How did things go this afternoon, son?" he asked  
  
"Fine. Tracey arrived, we ate, we fell asleep, she went home."  
  
Mark looked across at his son, "I can't tell from your tone Steve, is that good?"  
  
"Good. .....I think. Tracey said she'd call and come out to the house again. Maybe next time we'll manage to stay awake and talk."  
  
Tracey spent the evening doing some mundane chores, but all she could see in her minds eye was the handsome face of Steve Sloan and feel the touch of his hands on her skin. 'Snap out of it McIntyre,' she scolded herself crossly.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Mark was off duty the next day and he decided that it would do Steve some good to get out of the house. So they drove up the coast and found a quiet restaurant on the beach with plenty of room for Steve took stretch his leg out and had some lunch. It wasn't often that father and son were able to spend time like that together and so they made the most of it. Mark slowly drove back to Malibu and they arrived home just as the sun was setting.  
  
"Do you want a coffee Steve?"he asked .  
  
"No, thanks dad. I'm bushed, I'm going to have an early night. Thanks for today and lunch."  
  
"Goodnight son," Mark replied.  
  
Steve slept well and awoke feeling refreshed. He climbed to the top of the stairs just as Mark was leaving for work.  
  
"Do you want something to eat before I go son?" asked Mark.  
  
"No thanks dad, I can manage coffee and toast," he replied.  
  
Steve had just made his breakfast and sat down to eat when the phone rang.  
  
He picked it up, "Sloan here."  
  
"Steve, its Tracey. How are you this morning?"  
  
"Great thanks, " he replied, "How about you?"  
  
"Good. Listen, I'm off duty today, would you like some company? Shall I bring lunch?"  
  
"That would be good. Tell you what, do you know Bar B Q Bobs?" asked Steve.  
  
"I've heard of it, why?" Tracey replied.  
  
"Stop off on the way here and they will have an order ready. Come up onto the deck. I promise to be awake and unarmed today."  
  
Later that morning Tracey climbed up the stairs to find the table all set and Steve waiting for her.  
  
"What sort of deal do you have going at Bar B Q Bob's?" she asked, "I didn't have to pay for this."  
  
"No deal,"replied Steve, laying the food out on the table, "I know the owner. Actually, to tell the truth I am the owner. Well, me, Jesse Travis and dad. We're partners. We bought Bob's last year after the Sweeney's blew up the hospital."  
  
" You are full of surprises," Tracy responded, sniffing the air appreciatively, "Mmm, well it smells good. Let's eat."  
  
For a while they sat munching their way through the delicious food. Their conversation ranged from their work to their likes and dislikes. It was very much a 'getting to know you' time. Finally, Tracey sat back , "Phew, that was good. I couldn't eat another bite."  
  
She watched as Steve started to get to his feet. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I was going to clear the table."  
  
"Uh uh. You stay there and I'll clear. Do you have a dishwasher?"  
  
"Yeah, me at the moment," said Steve ruefully, "It's the only thing dad will let me do, because I can sit at the sink on a bar stool and wash up."  
  
"Okay then," said Tracey, "I'll clear and you can hobble in and wash up while I watch."  
  
"Hobble! That's a nice phrase to use to an injured man," said Steve in mock anger, making a grab at Tracey as she went past.  
  
"Hah, missed," she laughed and poked her tongue out.  
  
"Just wait until I get this cast off lady, you won't be able to elude me that easily."  
  
Tracey felt her face burning as she made her way to the kitchen with the empty plates. She wasn't sure that she actually wanted to elude this man. "Still," she thought to herself, "take your time McIntyre. If this is going to be a relationship that goes somewhere, then there's no rush, right?"  
  
Over the next few weeks, while Steve was still in his cast, their lunchtime meetings continued. Sometimes with Mark, sometimes with the whole gang and sometimes just the two of them. The night before Steve was due to have his cast off, he and Mark were in alone.  
  
"You know that you are not going to be able to go straight back to work don't you Steve?" asked Mark, "You'll need some physiotherapy to build up your leg muscles."  
  
"Yeah, I know that dad. Tracey and I have been talking about it and she's going to help me, once I know what exercises I have to do."  
  
"You've been seeing a lot of Tracey in the past few weeks, son. How's is going?"  
  
"It's too soon to tell dad. I like her a lot and we like the same sort of things. I've actually found someone who isn't put off by me being a cop and the fact that I like dirt bikes. Either one of those usually puts them off, but not Tracey. We've got the same sense of humour as well. This could be one for the long haul."  
  
"I'm glad, son." Mark chuckled, "There is another point in her favour you know."  
  
"What's that?" asked Steve intrigued  
  
"She not a criminal and she hasn't tried to kill you yet," said Mark with a chuckle.  
  
"True," laughed Steve, "and that's got be a plus!"  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Steve was sitting on the bed with a blissful expression on his face. "Ah, that feels good," he said.  
  
Mark, coming through the door, asked "What does?"  
  
"Being able to scratch my leg,," he wrinkled his nose, "and I'll be glad to get this leg under a shower."  
  
"Do you want to keep the cast son?" asked Mark.  
  
"Dad, I'm 45, not 5. Of course I don't want it." Steve was affronted.  
  
"Not even the bit we all signed?" asked a voice from the doorway.  
  
Steve looked up to see Jesse and Amanda watching him.  
  
"Especially not the bit you signed. I was shocked Amanda. I didn't think you knew about such things," said Steve in mock disgust., "No wonder you wrote it where I couldn't easily see it."  
  
A wicked look flitted across Steve's face, "Actually dad, I will take the cast home with me. Can you get me out of the hospital without Tracey seeing me?"  
  
"No problem son. She's escorting a transfer patient this morning and she said she was going straight to the beach house afterwards," said Mark.  
  
"Perfect," said Steve, "Let's go."  
  
Later, Tracey came bounding up the stairs to the deck. "Hi Steve, how did it ... Oh, no your cast is still on, what happened?"  
  
Steve's face wore a very mournful expression, "Dad said that as I was still experiencing some pain, that it ought to stay on another week."  
  
"You've never said anything about pain," said Tracey.  
  
"No, well I don't like to play on these things," said Steve, conjuring up his best ' aren't I brave' face.  
  
"You must be so disappointed," said Tracey, "I know how much you were looking forward to it being taken off. Would you like a drink?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Tracey made her way into the, by now, familiar kitchen and began to make the coffee. She was unprepared to feel a strong pair of arms reach around her waist, she screamed and dropped the mugs that she had been holding. Next thing she knew she had been twisted 180 degrees by those arms and lifted off the floor. Tracey found herself looking into the sparkling eyes of Steve Sloan.  
  
"You ..you..'' words failed Tracey.  
  
"I told you that it wouldn't be so easy to elude me once the cast was off," Steve laughed.  
  
Tracey pushed her palms against Steve's muscular chest, "Put me down you clown so that I can clear up the mess you caused."  
  
"Okay, but first this," said Steve lowering his lips to meet Tracey's.  
  
For a few seconds Tracey didn't respond, she just revelled in being in Steve's arms and the feeling of his lips on hers. Then she relaxed. Steve felt that too and he deepened the kiss. Tracey's arms slid around his neck and kissed him back with enthusiasm. Somehow, the broken coffee cups were forgotten as the entwined pair slowly moved towards the large couch in the lounge area and fell onto it in a heap. Steve grunted in pain, as the impact sent a shock wave up his left leg.  
  
"Steve, are you okay?"Tracey was concerned.  
  
"Mmm, fine. I just forgot about my leg for a moment.. Anyway, where were we?" Steve replied , leaning towards Tracey , his intentions obvious on his face.  
  
"Hold on cowboy," Tracey's voice stopped Steve in his tracks. "I need to be sure you know what you're doing."  
  
"Lady, I've had plenty of practice," joked Steve.  
  
"You fool!" Tracy slapped his arm, "That is not what I mean."  
  
Steve sobered up a little and shifted his position so that Tracey lay within the circle of his arms. She lay her head on Steve's chest and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Tracey," Steve began, "I've had my fair share of girlfriends. A fact I am sure you have heard from my dad, Amanda and Jesse over the last few weeks. I've had some major disasters and had my heart broken on more than one occasion."  
  
Tracey hugged him tighter as she heard the hurt in his voice.  
  
He continued, "In the past I've tended to jump in with both feet right at the start of a relationship."  
  
"You've not be able to do that this time," joked Tracey.  
  
"Metaphorically speaking," said Steve and lightly tickled Tracey so that she began to squirm. He stopped tickling her. The squirming was giving him ideas, so he contented himself with kissing the top of Tracey's head and holding her tightly to him. For a while they were content just to lay there holding each other, gaining comfort from the shared warmth between them.  
  
Tracey gradually became aware that Steve's hands were no longer still. They were stroking her hair, her face and her arms. She looked up at him and what she saw in his eyes melted her from inside out. Steve tipped Tracey's face upwards and began kissing her with none of the gentleness he had shown before. Being shorter than Steve, the position she was in left Tracey at a disadvantage. So she wriggled upwards to make the thoroughly enjoyable task of kissing,and being kissed by, Steve a lot easier. Feeling a little bolder, Tracey found her hands on the move as well and they found their way underneath Steve's t-shirt. Just then a sound, other than their breathing, penetrated their consciousness. It was Mark, coming home from Community General. Tracey pulled her hands from Steve's t-shirt and tried to sit up, but Steve kept her close to him. He hooked his right leg over hers so that she was effectively pinned down.  
  
"Later," Steve whispered in Tracey's ear.  
  
Tracey hardly knew where to look when Mark reached the top of the stairs and to her annoyance she knew very well that Steve was thoroughly enjoying her embarrassment.  
  
"Hi dad," Steve called, "in here."  
  
"Hi Steve. Oh hi Tracey," if Mark thought anything at all about what he saw, it didn't show on his face, "How's the leg, son?"  
  
"Fine dad."  
  
Mark walked around the kitchen counter and saw the two broken coffee cups.  
  
"Had a little accident did we?," raising his eyebrows in amusement.  
  
"My fault dad,"Steve acknowledged, "I made Tracey jump and she dropped the cups. We were going to clear them up but we, errrr, got distracted."  
  
Tracey's colour went from the pink it had been when Mark arrived to bright red and she gave Steve a warning pinch. He grinned down at her unrepentantly.  
  
"I've got to go Steve," she whispered.  
  
"No chance," Steve raised his voice, "Dad is there enough food for Tracey to stay to dinner?"  
  
"Of course. Tracey you're very welcome." Mark replied.  
  
Now Tracey was committed to staying, Steve was quite happy to let her up. He got slowly up off the couch.  
  
"If no-one minds," he said, "I'm going to have a soak, my leg is aching a little."  
  
After Steve had disappeared downstairs Tracey wandered around the living room, absentmindedly picking up things to look at on her way round.  
  
Mark looked across at her, "Tracey, are you okay? Are you sure Steve didn't bully you into staying for dinner?"  
  
"Dr. Sloan.....Mark," she amended, encountering a look from Mark. He had been trying to persuade her to call him by his first name outside the hospital for weeks, "I'm so embarrassed!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well......,"she stammered, glancing across at the couch.  
  
Mark grinned broadly, "Tracey, it took me right back."  
  
The stunned look on Tracey's face had Mark laughing out loud.  
  
"Do you know how many years it is since I came home and caught Steve necking on the couch? If memory serves, he was about 15 at the time. Mind you, the young lady then was considerably less embarrassed than you are," Mark explained.  
  
Tracey managed a feeble grin back, "Well actually, I do feel a bit like a teenager caught by my father."  
  
"Come on, help me with dinner," said Mark , "and I'll tell you things about Steve that he wouldn't want you to know."  
  
"Lead on, I'm all ears."  
  
When Steve finally came back upstairs, he found his dad and Tracey in the kitchen laughing together.  
  
"What's funny guys?" he asked.  
  
"Your dad was filling me in your past loves," Tracey replied.  
  
"Uh oh," groaned Steve, "I don't like the sound of this. Who?"  
  
"Actually it's more of a what," Tracey replied, "white, fluffy with little pink ears and went by the name of Pookey. So sweet!"  
  
She went over and ruffled Steve's, still wet, hair.  
  
"Took it to bed EVERY night. Couldn't sleep without it," laughed Mark. "It got forgotten one year on holiday and I had to go back home for it."  
  
"Can we eat now please?" asked Steve anxious to steer the conversation away from Pookey.  
  
Much later, after everything had been eaten and cleared away Mark went to bed to read a journal, leaving Steve and Tracey alone on the couch. Steve pulled Tracey towards him, snaking his arms around her so that she was pinned against his chest.  
  
"Later?" Tracey murmured against Steve's mouth.  
  
"Later," he confirmed.  
  
Knowing that there would be no more interruptions, Tracey finally gave herself up to the bliss that was Steve Sloan. She felt his cool, strong hands slide under her top to caress her back gently, then with a firmer stroke. All the time continuing to kiss her with a thoroughness that made her legs go weak. Suddenly the kisses and caresses stopped, Tracey opened her eyes. Steve stood slowly and held his hands out to Tracey, who took it and followed him downstairs.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Mark was not at all surprised to see Tracey climb the stairs with Steve the next morning.  
  
"Coffee?" he asked.  
  
"Please dad, I need a caffeine boost," replied Steve.  
  
"Tracey?"  
  
"No, thanks all the same," she answered, "I must get going, I'm on duty in a couple of hours."  
  
Over the next few weeks, Steve's leg grew stronger and so did his feelings for Tracey. He couldn't believe that they had been together so long and there was no murder plot, no skeletons and no men in white coats (unless you counted Mark and Jesse). All this was going through Steve's mind one morning as he jogged along the beach. He realised that they had so much in common, but what appealed to him the most was the fact that he could be truly himself, something that he found really difficult apart from with Mark, Jesse and Amanda. Steve stopped suddenly as if struck by a thunderbolt. It had dawned on him that he wanted Tracey in his life permanently. He started jogging again. All he had to do now was to figure out if that was what Tracey wanted and how to make it happen. When he got back to the beach house, Steve rang Tracey and invited her over for a meal the following Saturday evening.  
  
Over the next few days Steve was busy making preparations for a very special dinner. He knew what he wanted to eat so he enlisted Mark's help with the food, after all his dad was a far better cook than Steve. He consulted with Amanda about the best wine to go with that meal, she was far more of wine connoisseur than him. Jesse, his best friend in the world apart from his dad, he chose to help keep him calm. There was no one better than Jesse at pricking the bubbles of self doubt that rose up every now and then in Steve's mind. Together they went through Steve's apartment until every surface was gleaming and there wasn't an ornament out of place. Oddly enough, it was the cleaning that kept Steve from going right over the edge, it was very therapeutic. Steve's final task was to buy a ring.  
  
On Saturday, with everything ready, Steve's nerves and doubts began to get the better of him Halfway through the morning Mark was so fed up with Steve wandering aimlessly about the house that he said, "For goodness sake Steve. Go and do something constructive. Go and buy Tracey a present, flowers, anything. Just go!"  
  
Steve took his time out shopping. Wandering in and out of the shops he saw many couples arm in arm, holding hands, kissing. Some of the girls, he noticed, had rings on their fingers. He hoped that by the end of evening, so would Tracey.  
  
Try as he might, Steve had not been able to persuade Mark to go out that evening. As Mark pointed out, they did have two separate living units so his being upstairs in his should not pose any problem to Steve. What Mark really wanted, was to be around at the end of evening. If it all went well, to share in Steve's joy. If not, to be there as a supportive ear. However, what was worse, from Steve's point of view , was that Amanda and Jesse had invited themselves over for the evening. Steve was ready to go and pick Tracey up just as they arrived.  
  
Jesse whistled, "Don't we look smart? Is something special happening tonight then?" Steve threw him a frown and cuffed him round the head on the way past.  
  
"Ow,!" Jesse complained.  
  
"Serves you right," said Amanda unsympathetically, "If I'd been close enough, I'd have done that myself."  
  
"What?"Jesse was still rubbing his head. Steve's nerves must have affected his ability to pull a punch, that cuff had hurt! "I was only try to calm him down."  
  
Steve drove to pick up Tracey. He was feeling all sorts of things, in a combination that he had never felt before. Nervous. Excited. Happy. He pulled up outside Tracey's and sat there looking up at her windows for a few minutes.  
  
'Pull yourself together Sloan' he told himself off, getting out of his car and walking to the door.  
  
Tracey opened the door and she took Steve's breath away, she looked so gorgeous. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a long, lingering kiss.  
  
"Wow!" Tracey was surprised, "Hello to you too Lieutenant."  
  
Steve let Tracey go. He knew if he didn't they would never make it out of her apartment, let alone back to the beach house.  
  
"Come on," he said, "Dad is keeping an eye on dinner, but I don't want it to spoil."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Steve had set a table in front of his log fire, with two place settings and candles. Tracey sat on one of the bar stools in his kitchen watching as Steve dished up the food that Mark had prepared .  
  
They ate their meal happily together, talking when they felt like it and being silent when they felt like it. They had a wonderful evening. The sort of evening that happens only rarely.  
  
After they had finished eating, leaving all the dishes where they were, Steve and Tracey moved over to Steve's large couch. They sat down close to each other holding hands and just enjoying the silence. After a while Steve turned in his seat to look at Tracey. Something in his eyes made Tracey hold her breath.  
  
Steve took a deep breath "Tracey, I wanted this evening to be special because I have something to ask you."  
  
He slid off of the couch onto one knee on the floor, "Tracey Louise McIntyre. I love you and would have you in my life for ever. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
For a few seconds there was complete silence. Steve looked at Tracey terribly afraid that he had mistaken her feelings. Then he saw a smile spread across Tracey's face as she slid onto the floor in front of him as she whispered, "Steve, I love you with all my heart. I would be honoured to be your wife and for you to be my husband."  
  
Steve let out his breath, reached for Tracey's left hand and slipped the ring onto the third finger. He lifted the hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently.  
  
"May this day be the first day of the rest of our lives together," he whispered.  
  
Tracey leant forward, kissed Steve and replied, "That's my wish too."  
  
For a long while afterwards there was no talking between them.They were too busy making promises with their lips, hands and hearts. Finally, reluctantly Steve pulled away.  
  
"Dad's upstairs. So are Amanda and Jesse. They all knew that I planned to propose this evening and they couldn't keep themselves away. Do you mind going upstairs to see them?"  
  
"No, of course I don't," Tracey replied, "I'm thrilled that they wanted to be here. Let's go."  
  
Upstairs, Mark, Jesse and Amanda had had a very long evening. Even Jesse's irrepressible sense of humour had deserted him in the face of Mark and Amanda's tension. They had talked of many things, none of which were important. All the time though, they each had their thoughts on the events below them. When Steve and Tracey arrived in the lounge they tried, and failed, to look nonchalant.  
  
Mark looked from Steve to Tracey and back again. "Well......well?"  
  
For an answer Steve just held up Tracey's left hand.  
  
Mark, Amanda and Jesse all jumped up and raced to be the first to the happy couple. Despite being the eldest, Mark made it with time to spare and flung his arms around the pair of them.  
  
"Steve, Tracey I am so thrilled for the pair of you!"  
  
"Hey, Mark let go of them," complained Amanda and Jesse, "we want a hug too."  
  
After all the hugs and kisses had died down, Steve, Tracey, Amanda and Jesse sat down outside on the deck while Mark disappeared into the kitchen. He re-appeared a few minutes later with a bottle of champagne and five glasses. After the glasses had been filled and handed out, Mark went to stand in between Steve and Tracey.  
  
"I am so happy this evening and I am thrilled that Steve has found someone to love. I hope that your marriage will be as happy as mine was," his voice cracked a little and he stopped for a second to gather himself and then carried on, "To Steve and Tracey."  
  
"Steve and Tracey," echoed Jesse and Amanda.  
  
They all drank their champagne and then, as soon as was polite, Steve and Tracey excused themselves and returned downstairs to continue with their own private celebrations.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
A few evenings later, snuggled up close on Steve's couch, Tracey brought up the subject of wedding dates.  
  
"I've been thinking about that," said Steve, "I do actually have a date in mind if you have no objection."  
  
"When's that?" Tracey asked.  
  
"July 31st," Steve answered, "That's the day that dad first met my mom. It's a couple of months away, so that should give us plenty of time. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a lovely idea, Mark will be thrilled. What would you think about being married outside on the beach?"  
  
"I think that's a brilliant idea. Don't we work well together?" Steve responded .  
  
When Tracey didn't 'immediately respond Steve looked across at her and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
'Steve,' Tracey was a little hesitant , ' Both my parents are dead, so do you think Mark would give me away?'  
  
Reaching out to draw her into his embrace Steve said, "I think he'd be honoured. He's upstairs, do you want to ask him now?"  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Mark was sitting at his desk trying to balance his cheque book when Steve and Tracey arrived at his elbow. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi, did you want something?"  
  
"Not want Dad, we've got something to tell you. We've decided on a date for the wedding, July 31st."  
  
Mark didn't reply, but the gentle smiled that crossed his face spoke volumes.  
  
"I have something personal to ask you," said Tracey, " When Steve and I get married,I would like you to give me away."  
  
"Tracey, I'd be honoured," Mark looked at Steve, "Who's going to be your best man?"  
  
"Jesse,' Steve replied moving towards the door, "I guess I might as well ring him now."  
  
He came back a few minutes later laughing.  
  
"Jesse was pleased I take it?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I think he's still leaping around his living room."  
  
"So," said Mark, "there are a lot of plans to make. Where shall we start?"  
  
"Guests, food, priest," began Tracey.  
  
"What about a marquee, just in case," Steve added.  
  
"Good idea darling," said Tracey, "Now what else? Flowers, chairs, tables. Are we going to be able to do this is two months?"  
  
"Sure, we'll rope in Jesse and Amanda in, it will be fine." Steve assured her.  
  
Tracey checked her watch, "I've got to go sweetheart, I have an early shift. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Arm in arm they walked out to Tracey's car and said a long goodnight. When Steve got back to the lounge Mark was still in the same position as when he left. He had a very pensive expression on his face.  
  
"Dad? Are you okay?" Steve was anxious.  
  
Mark came out of his reverie, "What? No son I'm fine. I was just thinking," he paused, "Steve have you and Tracey thought about where you are going to live after you're married?"  
  
"No dad, not yet. Why?"  
  
Mark took a deep breath, "Steve, I love having you live so close, but I don't want you to feel that you have to stay here."  
  
Steve looked at his father. He knew just how hard that had been for Mark to say. He sat down next to him and put his arm around Mark's shoulder, "Thanks dad. I'll talk to Tracey and we'll let you know."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
A few nights later Mark was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork when he heard the front door open and Steve and Tracey came up the stairs.  
  
"Dad, you in?" Steve called.  
  
"Yes son, in the den," he replied.  
  
Mark looked up and smiled at the happy pair, "Have you had a good evening?"  
  
"Wonderful," said Tracey perching herself on the edge of the desk for she had long since lost her awe of Dr.Mark Sloan. "Steve and I have something to tell you."  
  
Steve came up behind Tracey, putting his arms around her and said , "We've had a talk and , if it's okay, we'd like to live here after the wedding."  
  
Mark smiled, a restrained smile that fooled no-one , least of all Steve who knew exactly what it meant to his dad for them to stay there. What Mark did not know was that when Steve put the idea to Tracey her agreement was instantaneous. She loved Mark almost as much as Steve did.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
It was almost time for the wedding. The last two months had gone by in a haze of preparations and now everything was in place. Tracey was downstairs in Steve's unit, soon to be their unit, with Amanda and Susan.  
  
"Tracey will you please stand still!" complained Amanda, "I can't see to do all these hooks up. How on earth do plan to get ......"  
  
Tracey looked over her shoulder and grinned.  
  
"Forget I asked! Let's just hope Steve can keep his hands steady." Amanda chuckled.  
  
All three girls laughed, easing some of the tension they were all feeling.  
  
Upstairs Steve was all thumbs. He gave an exasperated sigh, "Dad!" he called, "I can't do this tie up."  
  
Mark came sauntering into the bedroom, looking very handsome himself in his dinner jacket., "What's up son?"  
  
In answer Steve held up his nearly mangled bow-tie. Mark took it off him and proceeded to tie it up first time. He stood behind Steve, look at him in the mirror and said, "I'm proud of you son. I have something for you," he put his hand in his pocket and brought out a slightly faded envelope. "This is for you to read."  
  
He handed Steve the envelope and turned to leave the room, giving Steve a last look as he shut the door. Steve sat down on the bed , opened the envelope and read;  
  
My darling son,  
  
So, you are getting married today. I am sure that the woman you have chosen is worthy of your love, just as I am sure that you are worthy of hers.  
  
I know that you will have grown to be a fine human being and that you r father is as proud of you this day as I am.  
  
Remember, that marriage is not just for one person, it is for the benefit of both partners. Love, honour and cherish your wife and give her views the respect they deserve.  
  
I am sorry that I am not there in person, but know that I am there in spirit as I have always been.  
  
God bless you my darling Steve  
  
Mom  
  
By the time Steve had finished reading this there were tears coursing down his cheeks and a soft sob escaped him. Mark opened the door and without saying a word crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to his son with his arms around him. Father and son sat there for a long while, just holding each other and thinking about the woman whose spirit was so strongly in the room at that moment.  
  
"Guys," came a voice from the doorway. Mark and Steve looked around and saw Jesse, also looking very smart in his dinner jacket.  
  
"It's time Steve," he said.  
  
Mark stood up, "I'll see you later son. I'm going down to get Tracey."  
  
Jesse and Steve walked out of the house, down the stairs and along the carpet to their position in front of the altar that had been set up. Mark, meanwhile, made his way downstairs and knocked on the door. Amanda opened it and walked in. He looked around him at the three women and said, 'Wow, you all look fantastic.'He turned to Tracey and there were tears in his eyes as he said, 'Tracey, you are stunning. My son is a very lucky man. Shall we go?'  
  
The hand that Tracey laid on Mark's arm was trembling. He laid his left hand over hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They followed Amanda and Susan out of Steve's front door and round to where the guests ,Jesse and Steve were gathered. At a pre-arranged signal the organist started playing the song that Steve and Tracey had chosen, 'I will always love you'.  
  
Tracey took a deep breath, smiled up at Mark and they walked down the aisle, following Amanda and Susan. Everyone was standing, looking back at them. Jesse was staring at Susan, thinking that he had never seen her looking so beautiful. He looked up at Steve to try to gauge his reaction to seeing Tracey. Steve was looking at Tracey as if he couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like he was looking at an old photograph and, to a certain extent, he was. Although the majority of their planning had been together, the one thing Tracey had not let Steve in on at all was her wedding dress. She and Mark had planned this one last surprise for him. Tracey had had an exact copy made of the wedding dress that his mom had worn when she married Mark. She had also copied the bouquet and had her hair done in as close to the same style as possible.  
  
Amanda and Susan reached the altar and stood off to one side to allow Mark and Tracey to come and stand next to Steve and Jesse. Tracey let go of Mark's arm and slid her other hand into Steve's. The priest stepped forward. 'Please sit down', she said.  
  
She looked at Steve and Tracey and smiled. 'Today we are here to join the lives of these two people together for eternity. Steve and Tracey have chosen to write their own vows. Steve, would you like to begin?'  
  
Steve turned to Tracey and began ' Tracey Louise McIntyre, today I pledge my life to you. I worship you with all that I am, body and soul. I promise that I will never hurt you and I will keep you from all harm. Our thoughts are one and my heart is yours for all eternity. You are the wind in my hair, the breeze on my skin, You are my reason for living. I will always love you.  
  
Tracey turned to Steve and said in a tremulous voice,  
  
' Steven Sloan, today I pledge my life to you I promise that I will always love you and honour you. I also promise that wherever you are, so will I be, Whether it is on the highest plateau or the deepest depths. I will keep you from falling or I will lift you up. You are my light and dark, my night and day, my all. I will always love you.'  
  
When they had finished speaking to each other and, for them , there was no- one else around for miles, Steve and Tracey exchanged their rings. If the wedding had been inside it could have truly been said that there wasn't a dry eye in the house. As it was there wasn't a dry eye on the beach. Even the most hardened of Steve's police colleagues had a lump in their throats and although they stored the words away, it was not with the intention of razzing Steve later.  
  
"And so,"finished the priest, "with the giving and exchanging of rings I am proud to announce that Steve and Tracey are man and wife."  
  
Cheers rang out across the beach whilst Steve indulged in the time honoured tradition of kissing the bride. The kiss went on so long that Jesse was heard to mutter, "Did anyone think to bring any oxygen?"  
  
Steve managed to disengage one arm from Tracey long enough to attempt to clout Jesse's ear, but he was ready for it and jumped out of the way.  
  
The party afterwards was one that would remain in everyone's memory for many years to come. There was food and drink aplenty, but what was most plentiful was the love that shone out from Steve, Tracey and the rest of their tight knit group. It enveloped everyone there in it's warmth and honesty. Amanda was particularly thrilled when, after the ceremony was over, she was tapped on the shoulder and turned to find , Ron Wagner, the man she loved standing behind her. "Ron,"she exclaimed "I thought you were still in London!"  
  
"Flew over specially. I couldn't miss this wedding, now could I?" he replied, kissing her firmly.  
  
Later that evening, after everyone had gone and the caterers had cleared away, Steve and Tracey, Jesse and Susan, Amanda and Ron and Mark were all sitting quietly in Marks living room. Finally Steve spoke,  
  
"I just want to say thanks to you all for making this a day to remember for my wife and I," he grinned, "How many years have I waited to be able to say that?"  
  
"I'd like to echo that,' said Tracey, "You have all made me feel so welcome, I feel that I have known you all my life."  
  
"Yeah, well five minutes in Jesse's company will do that to a person," quipped Steve, waiting for a response from his best man.  
  
There was none forthcoming and when they all looked across, they saw that Jesse's head was leaning on Susan's shoulder and he was gently snoring.  
  
Susan patted his cheek gently, "Poor little guy. It's been a long day for him! I guess I'd better get him home."  
  
"Mmmm, we'd better get going too," said Amanda, "Steve, Tracey - congratulations and thanks, it's been a wonderful day."  
  
After they had all left, Jesse somewhat groggily Mark stood up, "Well I guess I'll be going too."  
  
Steve looked up at him, "What do you mean, you'll be going too?"  
  
"I've arranged to stay with Norman for a couple of weeks. I know you two have got the time off but hadn't planned to go away anywhere at the moment, so I thought I'd leave you on your own for a while." Mark replied.  
  
"Mark, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to feel you've got to leave your own house because of us," said Tracey.  
  
"I don't feel like that," Mark assured her, "But you are on your honeymoon, even if you're staying here and not many people have their father-in-law go on their honeymoon. Don't worry, I'll be back in two weeks. Less if I can't take any more of Norman."  
  
Mark hugged both Steve and Tracey, collected his cases (that Steve had somehow missed seeing in the corner of Marks bedroom), leaving Steve and Tracey in peace and quiet'.  
  
"Alone at last,"Steve said, looking very innocent, always a danger sign ,"what SHALL we do now?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea," replied Tracey, "perhaps something will come to us downstairs."  
  
They both grinned at each other and made a dash for the stairs.  
  
The following two weeks were blissful. They slept in late, surfed, ate, took long moonlit walks along the beach, made love and just generally revelled in being in each others company. All too soon, it was time for the real world to intrude in the form of work. Mark returned to his unit and life carried on much the same as it always had.  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Summer gave way to Autumn and Steve, Tracey and Mark found that their living arrangements suited them very well. Mark didn't intrude on the newly married pairs domain very often, but Tracey would often be found upstairs with Mark, when Steve's shifts left her on her own. He looked at Tracey one of those evenings, "Tracey, are you alright? If you don't mind my saying so, you've been looking a little peaky the last couple of weeks."  
  
"I'm okay Mark. I've just been working hard . I do feel a little tired though and I can't bear to make Steve coffee," Tracey said.  
  
"Why don't you pop in and see me at the hospital tomorrow," Mark replied. He was very fond of Tracey and he was concerned that she was obviously not right.  
  
"Okay,"she agreed, "on condition that you don't say anything to Steve."  
  
Mark agreed, but laid down a condition of his own that if there was any sort of problem, Steve should be told straight away. They arranged a time and Tracey took herself off to bed.  
  
Next day, at Community General, Mark stood looking at his watch. Jesse , who was with him, said "What's up Mark?"  
  
"I had an appointment to meet Tracey her 10 minutes ago and she's late. She's been looking a little peaky lately and I wanted to check her over."  
  
Jesse's warning cough came just a little too late.  
  
"What do mean, check Tracey over?" Steve's voice came from over Mark's left shoulder.  
  
Mark closed in his eyes in disgust at being overhead by the very person he didn't want to hear. He turned and looked his son in the eyes, "I just wanted to check Tracey over. She's been looking a little tired lately."  
  
"I'd noticed," Steve acknowledged, "but she just said she was working hard."  
  
"And that's probably true," said Mark, "But you know me Steve, overprotective. And now I've got two of you to look after."  
  
Just then they heard a voice , "Would Dr. Sloan please come to Orthopaedics stat."  
  
All three men looked at each other 'Tracey!' and ran for the lift.  
  
When they reached Orthopaedics they found Tracey was laying on a bed , looking very pale and holding a polystyrene kidney bowl.  
  
Steve skidded to a halt next to her, "Honey are you okay? What happened? Have you been sick?"  
  
Tracey weakly waved a hand at him, "Steve, shut up please!" she pleaded.  
  
Mark and Jesse followed him into the room and he turned to them, "Dad what's the matter with her?"  
  
"If you give us some room we'll have a look at her," said Mark and he nudged Steve gently out of the way.  
  
Steve reluctantly gave up his position next to his wife to his father and then stood right behind him requesting a running commentary on what was happening and what his father was doing.  
  
Tracey reached up and pulled on Mark's lab coat, '"Mark, if you have any feelings for me you'll get that big lug out of here!" she whispered.  
  
In spite of his concern, Mark grinned and turning to Steve said gently, 'Steve please give me some room and Tracey's ears some rest!'  
  
Steve subsided.  
  
"Now Tracey,"said Mark turning back to his daughter-on-law, "What happened today?"  
  
'I felt a little dizzy and nauseous', she said,' the next thing I knew I was on the bed holding onto this', she indicated the kidney bowl.  
  
'Okay. How else have you been feeling and for how long? Be honest now!'  
  
She sighed, 'I've been feeling nauseous and very tired for a couple of weeks now.' She lowered her voice, aiming a sideways look at Steve, 'I've been feeling a little tender,' indicating her breasts.  
  
Mark had been looking thoughtful at Tracey's description of her symptoms, but at that last one his face changed and he gave a grin.  
  
"Okay, Tracey we'll run a few tests, but I don't think that there is anything too serious to worry about."  
  
He turned to Jesse and said, "Can you organise blood and urine tests please Jesse?"  
  
Jesse who, along with Mark, was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "Sure thing Mark."  
  
Mark patted Tracey on the shoulder and said, "Once these tests have been done, I'm getting Steve to take you home for the rest of the day, possibly the week. I won't be long."  
  
He turned to go out of the room only to have his way barred by his very determined, and worried, son.  
  
"Dad, what's going on? Why did you order those tests?"  
  
"I'm not going to say anything at the moment Steve until I'm sure, but I promise you Tracey will be fine. You take Tracey home in a while and I'll see you at home later," and with that Steve had to be satisfied.  
  
Steve took Tracey home and put her to bed. He then spent the rest of the afternoon reading some crime reports, not that he retained an awful lot of information. About five o'clock, Tracey climbed up the stairs searching for her husband. She found him outside on the deck, staring at the ocean. He jumped up as she came out of the house.  
  
'Tracey, sweetheart, how are you feeling now?'  
  
'Actually I feel fine. Perhaps all I needed was some extra sleep'.  
  
'You'll certainly need to get a lot of that," said Mark as he joined them.  
  
"Why, what's the matter?" Steve had jumped up out of his chair.  
  
"Steve," said Mark patiently, with a smile in his eyes, "you really must learn to relax a little. Parenthood requires a lot of energy you know."  
  
For a few seconds there was silence. Steve and Tracey looked at each other and Tracey said softly, "I'm pregnant?"  
  
Mark nodded.  
  
"I'm pregnant!!!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
There was still no sound from Steve. Tracey and Mark looked at him, he had gone pale and was holding onto the back of the nearest chair, like it was the only thing between him staying upright and being in a heap on the floor. Mark got to him first and gently sat him down on the chair he had just jumped up from. He looked up at Mark and said in a bemused voice "I'm going to be a father?"  
  
"Yes son, you're going to be a father. Congratulations!"  
  
Steve looked across at Tracey, "I'm going to be a father," he repeated as if expecting someone to contradict him.  
  
"Yes darling you are and I'm going to be a mother," said Tracey gently, holding out her arms.  
  
Steve knelt in front of his wife and hugged her as hard as he felt he could . Mark saw the tears in his eyes and quietly left the ecstatic couple alone to digest their news.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Once her pregnancy was firmly established, Tracey soon recovered her health. She had no real problems at all. Well, maybe one. Steve. He was driving her nuts!! Who would have thought that a competent homicide detective could be so soft! Well, Tracey knew he could but he was driving her mad because he would hardly let her lift a finger at home. In fact, until she enlisted Marks help, Steve wasn't too keen on her continuing to work. Mark made it clear that, with a few sensible precautions, it was perfectly alright for Tracey to be at work as normal. The trouble was , that it didn't stop Steve from crowding her at home.  
  
One evening after yet another evening of frustration from Tracey's point of view, she could take it no longer. "Steve will you please give me some space. I cannot take much more of this!"  
  
Steve was surprised and his features moulded themselves into his 'little boy doing nothing wrong' look. A look that Tracey knew only too well.  
  
"Don't give me that look," Tracey retorted, "You know very well what I'm talking about. I'm pregnant Steve, not ill. I am perfectly capable of cooking a meal, cleaning a bathroom, ironing your shirts! Please give me a bit of space."  
  
"But sweetheart, I'm only looking after you," he protested.  
  
'I know honey," she reached out and laid a soft hand on his face, "but you are driving me nuts! What are you going be like when the baby is born? Are you going to give up work so that you can be behind me all the time? No? Then trust me now to know what I can and can't do."  
  
Steve looked crestfallen, "Have I really been that bad?"  
  
"Worse!" she laughed.  
  
Steve came and sat down beside her laying his head against Tracey's ever- growing bump. "Hey in there," he said, "It's your father. I know I'm driving your mom mad, but it's only because I love her. Do you think you could ask her to forgive me?"  
  
In answer the baby kicked and caught Steve's ear.  
  
He sat up and laughed, "I'm not sure if that was an answer to my question or telling me not to crowd either of you."  
  
Tracey drew her husband towards her with a softened expression on her face, "I'll forgive you," she whispered, "but you need to show me just how sorry you really are."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
As Tracey's pregnancy progressed Steve did manage to calm down, on the outside at least. He was still worried, but he worked very hard at keeping that under control. He did get his way in one thing though. At eight months Tracey stopped working at Community General and became a woman of leisure.  
  
Two weeks after Tracey stopped working Steve was on yet another boring stake out, trying to catch a rapist that had been preying on women walking through the local park. He sat in his car thinking about Tracey and the imminent arrival of their first child. At least, he hoped it was only the first. Personally, he'd like four. He wasn't sure about Tracey though. Those Lamaze classes they had been to together had been very graphic in their description and, to his surprise, he had coped better than Tracey. There had been a couple of times when she had gone very pale, particularly whilst watching the birth video.  
  
Steve was dragged back to the present by a scream piercing the night air. He leapt out of his car and ran in the direction of the sound. He ran around a bend in the path to find a young girl struggling with a masked assailant. He threw himself at the attacker and managed to pull him off the girl. With a growl of anger at being interrupted the masked man stood up, pulling a knife. Steve stayed out of range, trying to assess the best course of action. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl preparing to rise and this broke his concentration. He felt, rather than saw, the knife slash his right arm. Unfortunately for the masked man, he chose the wrong arm. Despite being in some pain, Steve reached across his body, pulled his gun out of the hip holster and ordered the black clad figure to put his knife down or he would shoot. In response, the knife was raised in preparation for another attempt at Steve and he had no option but to pull the trigger. The knife dropped to the floor as the wounded man clutched at his blood spattered hand. Steve moved closer, flipped the man over and put the cuffs on him at the same time reciting the legal rights to him.  
  
"Thank you," said the girl, "Are you alright?"  
  
By now the pain of the attack was penetrating through Steve's pain barrier and he was beginning to sweat. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and called in for back up and an ambulance.  
  
As the pulsating sound of the ambulance siren grew louder, Jesse waited at the entrance to ER. He knew that there was a gunshot wound and a knife wound, one of which belonged to a police officer. Jesse also knew that Steve was on duty that evening and he prayed that he would not see him wheeled through the door. Jesse's prayer was only half answered. Steve didn't come through the door on a stretcher, but he did walk through the door with his arm bandaged up. Jesse's instinct, as a friend , was to go to Steve first but his doctors instinct took over when he saw that the other man was in need of more urgent assistance.  
  
Later, after sending the would-be assailant up for surgery, Jesse turned his attention to Steve.  
  
"Sloan," he said, "you really do believe in getting your money's worth out of us don't you?"  
  
"No Jess, just catching the bad men!" Steve replied flippantly.  
  
Jesse was halfway through stitching Steve's arm up when the doors opened again. He and Steve looked up, to be greeted by the sight of Mark leading Tracey through the doors. It was obvious that she was in labour. (It was fortunate in a way, because the sight of Steve having his arm sewn up would have started her off anyway).  
  
"Stay!" ordered Jesse as Steve went to get up, "I'm not finished yet."  
  
"But Tracey..." Steve started.  
  
"Will be upstairs in the labour ward waiting for you," finished his father, leading Tracey towards the lift doors.  
  
Never had a knife wound taken so long to stitch. At least, that is what Steve Sloan thought that evening. Jesse seemed to be taking great delight in putting as many tiny stitches in as he could.  
  
"Will you hurry up!" Steve order through gritted teeth, firing a filthy look at his doctor.  
  
"Nearly done Steve," said Jesse, "then we'll wheel you up to see Tracey."  
  
"No wheelchair!" Steve was firm.  
  
"Yes, a wheelchair. You've had a shock, two if you count Tracey," amended Jesse, "and we don't not want you passing out in the lift. I do not feel up to picking you up and carrying you the rest of the way. Besides, you might burst the stitches."  
  
"Okay, just get on with it, " Steve sounded less than grateful, a fact that Jesse cheerfully ignored.  
  
"Done!"said Jesse ,cutting the last thread.  
  
Before he could step back Steve was off the table and into the nearest wheelchair.  
  
Meanwhile, Mark took Tracey up to the labour ward and got her booked in. It was amazing how quickly things like that could be when your father-in-law was the Head of Internal Medicine. Before she could breathe almost, Tracey was signed in, assigned a room and a nurse and installed in that room. Mark left her, while the nurse helped Tracey into the shirt of Steve's that she had chosen to give birth in. He came back in at the nurses prompting to find Tracey in mid-contraction. He moved quickly to her side and rubbed her lower back until the contraction ended.  
  
"Mark, what do you think has happened to Steve?"  
  
"I don't know Tracey, but it can't have been that serious because he was sitting up on the table, not lying down. It looked like Jesse was stitching his arm, should I don't think he will be long."  
  
At that moment the door burst open and Steve rushed in with Jesse a split second behind him. Steve rushed over to Tracey's side, "Are you alright sweetheart? I'm sorry I wasn't home."  
  
"Steve, I'm fine," Tracey paused and then she said, "We're having our baby!"  
  
"Isn't it early," he queried, looking at his father, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Son, stop panicking. Everything is fine, babies sometimes come a couple of weeks early. There was nothing on the last sonogram to indicate any problems and the baby isn't on the small side, which sometimes can be a problem," Mark attempted to reassure Steve.  
  
"Thanks dad," Steve's attention was drawn from his father by Tracey's indrawn breath and her 'here's another one!'  
  
Mark quietly led Jesse through the door leaving his son and his daughter in law to the business of producing his grandchild. It would be a long night, ranking on a par with some of night-watches he had sat beside Steve's bed.  
  
Tracey's labour was long and slow. Steve was there with her every step of the way. They walked around the room, Tracey leant on Steve when she had a contraction and gyrated her hips in an attempt to ease the pain.  
  
Finally, the doctor who was looking after her said, "I think you are ready to help your baby greet the world, Tracey. Now, when I say ------push."  
  
Steve positioned himself behind Tracey so that she had someone to lean against and together they prepared to greet their child. Numerous pushes later, their baby , their son was born. Steve was quite unprepared for the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him. He felt tears running down his cheeks as he kissed Tracey, whilst trying to catch his first good look at his son. His son. Wow, that was something he had begun to despair of ever being able to say.  
  
Tracey lay back exhausted. She had done it. No, correction they had done it. Steve had worked just as hard as she had. It said a lot for how much she loved the man beside her that Tracey honestly meant what she thought.  
  
A few minutes later and their son was all cleaned up and ready to be handed over to his parents. Tracey looked up at Steve and seeing the look in his eyes said, "You take him first, I'm still a bit shaky."  
  
Steve took the tiny bundle that was handed to him and looked down into his tiny face. They had talked during the classe about how you instantly fell in love with your baby. Steve had been sceptical but looking downwards, he was conscious only of an overwhelming feeling of wanting to keep all harm away from this tiny human being.  
  
"Steve," came Mark's voice from the doorway, "Is it alright to come in?"  
  
Steve turned and smiled, "Come on in gramps and meet your grandson."  
  
Mark walked across the room and, like Steve, he cried when he looked down at the newest Sloan male.  
  
"He's beautiful," Mark whispered , he leant across and kissed Tracey "how are you?"  
  
"Tired Mark," she answered, "I know now why they call it labour!"  
  
Unseen to Mark, Steve gestured with his eyes in the direction of his dad and Tracey smiled her agreement.  
  
"Dad, would you like to hold your grandson?" Steve asked.  
  
Reverently, Mark held out his arms and held the tiny bundle close to his heart. "Have you decided on a name," he asked.  
  
Steve and Tracey looked at each other. This was something they had discussed at great length over the past 8 ½ months.  
  
"Yes, we have. Mark Sloan I'd like to introduce you to your grandson, Mark Steven Sloan."  
  
Mark looked at them both in delight, "I'm humbled,' he said, 'Thank you."  
  
He handed his namesake to his mother and embraced Steve. "I'm going to leave the two of you, no the three of you alone now. I'd better go and put Jesse, Susan and Amanda out of their misery. I think they've paced three furrows in the doctors lounge by now."  
  
He walked to the door but before he went through it looked back at the wonderful sight of his son, his wife and their son in a tableau before him. Steve and Tracey were barely aware that Mark was leaving the room, they were locked in their own little world. They saw the future laying out at their feet and it looked good. Steve leant down to kiss his son and then kissed his wife.  
  
Mark let the door close quietly behind him and as he walked down the corridor he prayed that, somewhere, his wife was watching.  
  
THE END 


End file.
